


red synergy

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: Things have been like this more frequently lately, with Changmin walking out of the practice room feeling frustrated with himself and leaving everyone else stunned into silence.Sunwoo swallows around the knot forming in his throat, and trying to get his voice not to break, he says, “take it out on me.”
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 296





	red synergy

**Author's Note:**

> another wip wednesday, another fic from yours truly. all i can say is: angry changmin? very hot. so hot. my fucking god. lightly inspired by sunkyu's [last vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/205466) and i'm not one bit sorry. this was proofread by me but if you see any typo no you don't ❤️
> 
> don't translate, repost etc

The heavy sigh that comes from his left as soon as the broadcast is over settles in his stomach in a rather uncomfortable way. He can hear Changmin's body slumping against the back of the chair, its wheels rolling against the linoleum so loud the noise echoes through the otherwise empty room. Sunwoo puts his phone down on the table and spins in his chair, trying to get a good look at Changmin.

He doesn’t find Changmin looking at him. Instead, he has his face turned to the glass walls, staring into the emptiness of the outside world, a frown settling between his brows and a slight pout on his lips. Sunwoo, as unusual as it may seem, feels tongue-tied.

“Hyung,” he tries, scooting with his chair just a bit closer, voice soft around the edges.

He tries to reach for Changmin’s hand, but Changmin pulls it away.

“Not now, Sunwoo,” Changmin's voice is icy and dry, much unlike the warm playfulness Sunwoo is used to getting from him. When Changmin doesn’t turn to so much as look at him, Sunwoo's lips press into a thin line.

Things have been like this more frequently lately, with Changmin walking out of the practice room feeling frustrated with himself and leaving everyone else stunned into silence. It’s a little uncomfortable for them, but Sunwoo can’t even imagine the turmoil that goes on inside Changmin's head every time it happens.

He tries for Changmin's hand again, going into his personal space when Changmin tries to retreat yet again just to make sure he will be able to hold onto his hand this time. Changmin's glare is almost deathly when his head snaps towards Sunwoo, to which Sunwoo can only offer a comforting smile of his own.

“Come,” he says, pushing the chair back and getting on his feet, dragging Changmin along with him. Changmin opens his mouth to say something, probably to protest or to tell him to fuck off, but Sunwoo beats him to it. “Just come with me.”

Sunwoo drags him to the elevator and all the way down to their company’s floor, drags him to their lockers and prays Changmin won’t deck him for being weird.

Instead of going for his own locker, Sunwoo makes a beeline for Jacob's, punching in the password he has memorized from the countless times he has sneaked up behind Jacob without Jacob noticing at first. When he reaches all the way to the back of it, he silently asks Jacob for forgiveness, promises to properly apologize once they’re all back home later that night.

He can see Changmin watching him from the corner of his eye, can see his frown deepen when Sunwoo quickly shoves his hand into the pocket of his pants before slamming Jacob's locker shut. When he reaches for Changmin's hand this time Changmin doesn’t pull away, so Sunwoo makes quick work of speeding down the empty hallways.

Sunwoo knows the others are still in the building for the most part, either in the practice room or in the studios, which is why he can’t stop his heart from racing and almost shattering his ribcage into pieces. His palm is sweaty where it presses against Changmin's, Changmin's grip almost deathly around him when he bursts through a bathroom door.

He lets go of Changmin's hand and locks the door with a soft click, a sigh escaping his lips when he doesn’t hear footsteps right outside. When he turns, there is still tension on Changmin's shoulders, on the creases on his forehead and the way his hands ball into fists at his sides.

Sunwoo takes a step forward, then another, a hand coming up to delicately cup Changmin's face. A small smile falls on his lips when Changmin flinches, barely noticeable but still there.

“Hyung,” he breathes out, another step forward, crowding into Changmin's personal space. “Let me.”

Changmin's eyes fall from Sunwoo's eyes to his lips and that’s all the confirmation Sunwoo needs to lean in and close what little gap there still is between them. It’s just a press of their lips, at first, Sunwoo suddenly feeling a little shy and a lot self-conscious of just what in the hell he’s doing right now.

But then Changmin reaches up with both hands and cups his cheeks, too, pulls him in and kisses him harder, deeper, licks across his bottom lip and Sunwoo almost mewls when he parts up for him. Changmin's tongue is like molten lava against his, hot and heavy, licking every bump and crevice of his mouth. There is a tinge of assertive aggressiveness to it that Sunwoo gets drunk on, that sends shivers down his spine and leaves him a little weak at the knees.

“Hyung,” he breathes again and this time Changmin almost growls into his mouth, pressing his body impossibly closer to his. Sunwoo swallows around the knot forming in his throat, and trying to get his voice not to break, he says, “take it out on me.”

Changmin pauses, pulls away and stares deep into his eyes, confusion written all over his face. Sunwoo runs his thumb over his cheek, his lower lip, tugs it down enough for saliva to start coating his finger. He flits his eyes back to Changmin's and finds Changmin intensely staring at him.

“Sunwoo,” Changmin's voice is dangerously low, and Sunwoo should feel at least a little bit embarrassed at the way it goes straight to his dick. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oh, but he does know what he’s talking about, so much so that the foiled packs in his pocket now weigh about the same as fifteen pounds of bricks. He perfectly knows what he’s talking about when he kisses Changmin again, impossibly deeper this time, and throws his arms around his neck just to emphasize how much he _does know_ what he’s talking about.

He knows what he’s talking about and knows perfectly well what he’s doing when he starts pushing Changmin back and into one of the stalls, trying not to feel claustrophobic when he kicks the door closed behind him. He knows that, with the door locked, there is no way someone is going to walk in on them, but it still makes his heart race and blood rush to his cheeks.

“Can I?” he asks, suddenly feeling shy when his fingers drop to the elastic waistband of Changmin's sweats.

When Changmin's hand falls to his wrist, he is sure he can feel his heart stop beating; he swallows thickly, ready to retract his hand, but then Changmin slides his palm over the back of his hand and guides it inside his sweats and Sunwoo is sure his knees are going to give out on him.

“People are gonna come looking for us,” Changmin's voice is low, though it isn’t low enough to stop it from echoing in the small cubicle of the stall. He wets his lower lip with a swipe of his tongue over it, and Sunwoo doesn’t even register himself doing the same. “Make it quick.”

When Sunwoo wraps his fingers around Changmin's cock, he is still mostly soft, but the groan Changmin lets out is enough encouragement to get him going. He tugs on him gently, knows that the dry drag of his calloused hands on sensitive skin doesn’t ever feel good, and all he wants right now if for Changmin to feel good again.

The creases on Changmin's forehead don’t ease, his shoulders tense even as Sunwoo feels him swell in his hand. Changmin drops his head on Sunwoo's shoulder, his breath hot where he pants against him. Sunwoo almost hisses when Changmin digs his nails into his biceps to steady himself, his hips slowly rocking into his fist, the noises he makes at the very back of his throat going straight to Sunwoo's dick.

Sunwoo wishes he could sink to his knees and suck him off, that he could let Changmin send his dick so far down his throat he can’t help but gag on it, but they’re short on time and he has other things in mind for now.

He shoves his hand into his pocket, feels around for the foiled packs he stole from Jacob's locker and tries not to let his face catch on fire when he presses them into Changmin's hand. He can see the look that crosses Changmin's face when he sees it, can see the way his eyes darken and his breath hitches for a split second.

“You’re crazy,” Changmin blurts out, toying with the packs in his hand.

“It’s hot when you’re angry,” Sunwoo reasons, like that’s an answer for anything at all.

Changmin frowns again. “I can’t fuck you without prep.”

“Y—don’t worry about it,” he says, averting his gaze from Changmin's face just in case Changmin notices just how fucking red he is. He doesn’t think there is a proper way to tell someone he lives with that sometimes he fingers himself in the shower.

He would rather not live with that embarrassment.

Sunwoo gently pushes Changmin away, just enough so that he can toe off his shoes and step out of his own pants, letting it pool on the floor around his feet along with his underwear. Changmin's brain takes a second to catch up, but he makes quick work of pushing his pants down just enough to get his dick out and roll the condom on.

For how shameless he can be, Sunwoo feels extremely exposed. Maybe it’s the fact that they are standing in their company’s bathroom, and he’s butt naked and Changmin has his dick out in front of him, stroking himself to full hardness as he stares Sunwoo down. Sunwoo can feel his blood rushing in his veins, can feel arousal pooling in his groin at the mere sight of Changmin getting himself ready to what Sunwoo knows it’s about to be one of the best quickies of his life.

He knows that when Changmin cocks his head to the side, eyes dark, as if he’s considering the pros and cons of doing this where they are right now. Sunwoo knows they could’ve kicked Hyunjae and Jacob out of the studio, could be using the bed instead of standing in a cramped bathroom stall with kind of stale and extremely disgusting air between them, but.

But Sunwoo doesn’t want people to see Changmin like this, doesn’t think Changmin would like to be around everybody else when he walked out of the practice room feeling so frustrated with himself. He also doesn’t need people to know he just asked Changmin to fuck his anger out on him.

Maybe he’s just really lost his mind.

“Are you s—”

“Changmin,” he cuts the other off, feeling his nerves going haywire the longer he waits. “Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry about it, I can take it.”

Changmin steps closer, closer until Sunwoo can feel his breath fanning against his face, until he could count his lashes if he really wanted to. He watches Changmin rip the second pack with his teeth and squirt the lube over his latex-covered dick, tries not to hold his breath when his eyes fall to Changmin's fist working on it. And then Changmin is running a hand over the side of his bare thigh, curling his fingers around it and lifting it up as far as it will go.

Sunwoo wishes he were elastic like Juyeon, that he didn’t feel his muscles strain when Changmin tries to get him to do the splits and hook his leg over his shoulder, but none of it matters when he feels Changmin's cockhead pressing slick against his rim. He is still holding his breath, couldn’t breathe even if he tried to, his eyes slipping shut when Changmin starts pressing in.

And, oh, the _fuck_ that rolls off his tongue is so unintentionally loud, his hands coming up to grip Changmin by the shoulders, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself in that ridiculous position. Maybe he should’ve asked Changmin to fuck him against the sink, because then he could bend over and not have to strain so much like he does right now, but every rational thought has left him the second Changmin walked in on him when he was still live.

“Hyung,” he whines, not really sure of what he wants to say, Changmin's dick making him feel so full he can barely remember his own name. The stretch is so good, so much better than his fingers will ever be, and Changmin only stops moving when he is buried to the hilt. Changmin readjusts their position, drops Sunwoo's leg from his shoulder and lets it hook over his arm instead when he leans against the stall door. _“Ah.”_

“Fuck,” Changmin curses under his breath, head dropping to his shoulder again, clearly making an effort not to move.

Sunwoo moans, sliding a hand from Changmin's shoulder to his neck and his face, lifting his head and making him look at him again. The frown is now a fixture between Changmin's brows, he thinks, stress so clear even when Sunwoo is trying to get him to relax. So Sunwoo kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty, licks into his mouth so eagerly he feels dizzy.

Changmin's moan rumbles in his chest like a growl, and Sunwoo all but gasps when he presses him harder against the door and starts working his hips, drilling his cock impossibly further into his ass. Sunwoo moans, too, head tipping back and hitting the door, hands going from Changmin's face to grasp at the metal behind him.

Sunwoo loves watching Changmin unravel, watching control slip through the gaps of his fingers when he curls his free hand around Sunwoo's shoulder. Sunwoo knows the signs, knows by Changmin's harsh breathing and the twitching of his hips that he’s not going to give Sunwoo time to adjust, and Sunwoo braces himself for it.

Changmin is frantic when he starts fucking him, quick snaps of his hips that echo loudly through the small bathroom, his nails digging crescents into his skin even through the fabric of his shirt. Sunwoo loves it, all of it, the slick slide of Changmin's dick inside him, filling him up and making him see stars behind his lids when his eyes slip shut yet again.

He can’t stop himself from moaning with every thrust Changmin drills into his ass, forgetting to keep quiet, that they could get caught, somehow, because none of it matters. All that matters is that he’s got Changmin here with him, fucking him into the door, his hand flying to his mouth to muffle his moans as he tells Sunwoo in hurried whispers to keep it down.

Sunwoo doesn’t keep it down.

Mostly because the louder he is, the deeper Changmin's frown settles between his brows and the harder he fucks him. Sunwoo almost squeaks with every hit of Changmin's hipbones against his ass, taking everything in stride as Changmin picks up his pace. It’s hurried and messy and Sunwoo loves it, drowns in the soft noise that is Changmin's grunting in his ear as he plasters his lips to his neck.

He wants to tell Changmin to be careful not to leave any marks but chooses not to, afraid that any word that leaves his lips will make him stop before he’s got all his frustrations out. Sunwoo takes it, and takes it, and takes it, his fingers curling over the top of the metal door and around his own dick, working lazy and sloppy strokes with every snap of Changmin's hips.

“H—” a moan, _snap,_ Changmin mewling against his neck. “Changmin hyung, it’s okay.”

 _You’re okay,_ he means to say, but the words don’t come out. He doesn’t know if it’s his words or the clenching of his walls around his dick that makes Changmin come, but Sunwoo can feel the warmth of his release even through the latex. Changmin doesn’t stop, fucks Sunwoo through his orgasm and then some, and that is barely enough to make Sunwoo cream himself all over his fingers.

His chest is thigh, his muscles shaking, and he almost slips and falls on the floor when Changmin harshly pulls out and lets go of him. And then Sunwoo realizes, perhaps a beat too late, the shaking of Changmin's shoulders and his chest, the way he turns his face and looks away as he ties off the condom and throws it in the trashcan.

Sunwoo feels like he is moving much too slow, unable to match up with the pace of his now overactive brain when he reaches for toilet paper and wipes his hand clean. He reaches for Changmin then, by the hem of his shirt to pull him close, and Changmin still isn’t looking at him – a sniff, too quiet to be heard otherwise if silence wasn’t deafening between them right now.

Another tug, Changmin stumbling in his step and Sunwoo's heart faltering in his chest, Sunwoo's clean hand coming up to cup Changmin's face and make him look up once again. Changmin's eyes are rimmed red, his lips pressed into a thin line as he tries – in vain – to swallow down his tears.

“Hey,” his voice is hoarse, ears still ringing with the aftermath of a hurried release, fingers slightly shaking where he touches Changmin. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Changmin breaks, hot tears wetting Sunwoo's hand as he crashes in and kisses him, desperate, needy. Sunwoo kisses him back, pressing his lips against Changmin until it hurts, until Changmin sobs between them and is forced to pull away.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin whispers, looking away again, dabbing at his eyes and trying to dry his tears. “I’m sorry, Sunwoo. I’m sorry.”

And Sunwoo kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him, until Changmin stops apologizing and kisses him back again. They kiss until time stops around them, until the stale air gets too much and they figure they should get going before people start looking for them. Walking out feels like doing the walk of shame, their clothes a bit too crumpled, cheeks a bit too red, hair a bit too messy.

Later, when they are back home and the lights are out, Sunwoo foregoes his bed and dips under Changmin's blanket instead. Kevin is already fast asleep, acting like he doesn’t know what is going on, like he wasn’t the first one to catch them on their way back to the practice room.

And it’s okay, really, because at least he doesn’t have to witness when Sunwoo presses his cheek to Changmin's shoulder, or when Changmin locks his phone and sets it aside in order to turn around and face him, cup a hand on the back of him neck and pull him in until his face is buried in Changmin's chest. Sunwoo can feel his heart beating, steady, _steady._

“I’m sorry,” a whisper into his hair, calmer this time, no tears to follow. Quieter, he breathes, “thank you.”

Sunwoo's fingers curl into his shirt, pulling him closer, impossibly so, shakes his head lightly.

“You’re okay,” he says it this time, whispered between their bodies, under the sheets, only for Changmin to hear. A kiss to his sternum, and then, “I’m here for you,” right above his heart.

Sunwoo swears he hears Changmin sob, but the tears never come. He sleeps with Changmin's fingers threading through his hair, his heart beating steadily under his palm, his body warm against his.

Changmin whispers into his hair again, something between like and love, so quiet, _too quiet,_ lost into the depths of darkness and sleep. Sunwoo doesn’t know what it is, makes a mental note to ask him about it in the morning again, but he succumbs to sleep with both their hearts beating, steady,

_steady._

**Author's Note:**

> me: erin don't make this emotional  
> me: makes it emotional
> 
> i have no excuse other than i love changmin and i love sunwoo and i Will yell about them to anyone who'll listen. you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize) as always!


End file.
